Say Yes Christmas Special
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: A little Christmas-Eve one shot for the story "Say Yes"


**_Happy Holidays everyone! Thought I would do a lovely holiday one shot for Carlos and Colette._**

**_Sorry for lack of updates, what with school, attempting to write a book, plus actually going outside sometimes, well updating has gotten harder._**

* * *

"THE LOVE WE GOT IS SO UN-TOUCH-ABLE!" Colette sang as she jumped up and down on my bed. I'm totally not complaining! I get to watch her boobs bounce and stuff and it's nice to watch so this is like an early Christmas present for me! Plus she's wearing a Santa hat and she had a candy cane but she dropped it on the floor and didn't want to eat it, so she's totally in Christmas mode. When the song was over she huffed and flopped down on my bed right on her butt! "I like that song too."

"It's pretty cool but I think Lost in Love is better…" I shrugged and looked down at my finger nails and I could hear her giggle and climb off of my bed before she stood in front of me and pulled me out of the chair, "wow you're excited!"

"MY MOM IS GOING ON VACATION FOR CHRISTMAS AND I DON'T HAVE TO SEE HER YES I'M EXCITED AND CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW AND THIS IS CHRISTMAS EVE AND WE'RE ALL GOING ON CUTESIE LITTLE CHRISTMAS EVE DATES AND I'M HAPPY YES!" She shook me by my shoulders as she spoke and holy crap I haven't seen her this excited for a while.

….You know maybe I didn't need to give her an entire can of Monster maybe just a sip would have done it.

"I LOVE TODAAAAAY!" she yelled and went back to jumping on my bed.

Maybe half a sip.

"Wow that's some little….hyper thing you got there." James commented as he quickly dashed into the room and grabbed his bottle of cologne off of the counter. "You two kids have fun today. Always use a condom unless you're gonna fuck her ass—"

"OUT!" I blushed and pushed James out of the room as soon as he was done spraying his neck, and his dick with cologne. I turned around and Colette was bright red and looking everywhere but me. "Um….I'm not gonna—"

"WOW it's okay we don't have to repeat that so what do we do now huh do we go on our Christmas Eve date now?" She asked, pft she's totally trying to change the subject.

….She does have a nice butt though…

"Actually I have to plan it so you have to go spend time with your brother!" I smiled at her and she pouted, "Aw don't pout! I'll see you again tonight and he's going to go on his date and I'll be with you!" She has to stop pouting the pout is too cute and it's my weakness and I might throw myself at her knees and do whatever she wants.—Ohhh….that could be dirty.

"But I thought we were going to spend all day together!"

"I know but I have to plan for us so you go have fun with you brother and I will see you tonight!" I shooed her out of my room and even all the way down the slide and out the front door, but of course I got a kiss first before she left. A goodbye quickie would have been better but you know, can't always get what you want!

So as soon as she left I went to my room, grabbed the box of stuff I'll need from under my bed and left. I need to get busy planning and stuff for us to have an awesome Christmas Eve date! It's going to be so awesome. I mean I'm not proposing even though I really want to.

Okay the plan was never to propose on Christmas Eve to begin with but I want to marry her so bad but I know that it…it won't happen I guess. I mean the things we talked about before—NOPE. CAN'T THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW

I CAN'T BE SAD RIGHT NOW.

TODAY I MIGHT GET LAID AND TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS. I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS TO GET SAD AND STAY IN MY ROOM MOPING AROUNDA ND HATING THE UNIVERSE, NOT TODAY! But oh man am I going to hate the universe so hard after what happened… BUT NOT TODAY. I have to put on the brave happy face.

Well after getting all the stuff I needed I went out to the car and drove to her house. Tim said they were going to go out and catch a movie and get food and probably go shopping around so I have time! I also forgot where he told me the key to the house was hidden so I had to climb up the tree and hop in her room through the window, that was so hard! It was really hard when I tried to climb up the tree with a box but then I realized I could climb in and just open the front door. Thank goodness her neighbors are stupid and don't notice things.

By the time I finished setting everything up I could hear Colette walking up the stairs. It probably wouldn't have taken this long if I didn't fall asleep on her bed though. I can't help it; it's really soft and fluffy and totally cozy and warm.

"Oh my god I have to pee like…Niagara falls." She sighed to herself and totally walked past her room and into the bathroom. She totally peed Niagara falls too I mean wow that took a while, but then she walked into her room and she saw the surprise! "My room has been replaced by sheets!"

"Come inside the sheets! Not that way! I mean…enter…"I told her and she of course laughed and parted the sheets and walked in. See, I made a sheet wonderland. I threw pillows and fluffy blankets everywhere and covered the entire floor space and hung up lots of sheets like a ceiling, so it's a giant blanket fort! And then I strung up her Christmas lights inside and as long as nothing breaks and we don't get set on fire it's going to be awesome. I also ordered lots of food because I can't cook.

Best boyfriend that wants to be her husband ever.

"Carlos you did all this by yourself?" She asked me and I quickly nodded. "This is so adorable!"

"It's so you and me can spend a nice cozy time cuddling and playing games and watching movies and having all sorts of sex in cool positions around here. Oh and food too we can't forget food!" I walked over to her and she smiled and jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist. I'm so awesome, "So this is our Christmas Eve date!"

"I LOVE IT!" She kissed me and hugged me tightly before jumping down and running over to turn on her Xbox 360. "This is so sweet! I could just squish you!"

"No not the cheeks!" I whined and covered my face. Colette smirked and stood behind me and grabbed my butt really hard, "Hey those are my other cheeks!"

"Well you said no to face cheeks." She laughed and kissed me on the lips before tugging me down on the bed beside her and shoving a controller in my face. "Now pass me those cheese fries and get ready to get your booty whipped!"

"No, I'm going to whip your booty!" I told her and handed her the container, "maybe in real life too."

"oh gosh," She giggled and turned red and hid her face behind the cover for the container, "you're too much!"

"Because I love you, Merry Christmas Eve Colette!"

"merry Christmas Eve Carlos," She smiled and fed me a cheese fry.

AND MANY MORE CHRISTMAS EVES

AND CHRISTMASES

I WANT HER FOREVER MARRIED AND STUFF!


End file.
